Harry Makes a Musical Confession
by Angelicalynn
Summary: 1st ch. is tame. Chapter 2 is MATURE! Smutty slashy fun! Mild BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas break at Hogwarts. Voldie had been defeated, the school magically repaired and all the students were away to spend time with their friends and families. All except one of course. Harry had insisted on spending the break alone. He wanted time to just be alone and contemplate in peace over everything. He had shed his tears over the ones he lost and wanted a break where he didn't have to answer to anyone. Ok so maybe it also had to do with the fact that professor Snape was staying at the school for the break as well. Harry, over the last year had come to not only respect his once hated potions master but come to think of him rather affectionately.

The respect came from the long hours of working with man while preparing for the war. It was also came through the realization that Snape had saved his arse on more than one occasion. He also came to understand the man's since of humor and not seeing everything he had to say as being mean spirited. The affection came from hours of staying with him in the medi ward while he healed from Nagini's bite. He had spent days on end looking after him and getting the nurse anytime Snape would stir.

Snape too lost some of the animosity that he once held for the boy and found himself speaking to him with less vitriol than normal. However, on this particular day he was attempting to brew a rather complicated potion and was having some difficulties. He looked over the pot and saw that the contents within was more a greenish-blue than the forest green it should have been. He decided to take a break and go check on the brat to make sure he wasn't wrecking the castle due to a lack of supervision. At least that what he told himself. He told himself that he wasn't checking on him merely for the fact that he hadn't had the chance to see him all morning.

Entering the Gryffindor common room he could hear music blasting rather loudly. Not only was the music rather loud but the tone def person singing along with it was rather loud as well.

_I should be loved by you…..That I know is true. … I can't breathe when you're around, no._

Snape carefully approached Harry's room, the door stood open and he could see the young man dancing and singing like an idiot. His back was turned to the door so he did not see the looming figure that was Snape approach. The older man crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame and couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. He realized that he was staring at the swaying ass not four feet front of him. He caught himself and changed the smile to his usual sneer before loudly clearing his throat. This caused Harry to turn around with a startled jump. Snape bit his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Contrary to what you might believe you are not the only one in this castle." Snape barked.

"No sir, but I'm the only one on this floor and I can't believe that you can hear me from your dungeons." Harry bit back.

"Are you insinuating that I should be confined to my quarters for the entirity of the break. If you think that then you are more arrogant than I thought you to be." Snape responded this time with a little smirk that told harry he was not being serious but merely sparring with the boy.

"Even a curmudgeon old bat such as you self can appreciate music." Harry retorted.

"That Potter, is not music but noise!"

"Its muggle music. And you can thank Fred and George's fabulous invention that lets me listen to muggle CD's here in the castle. You're listening to Blue October." Harry smirked and continued to dance to the music as if the professor was not there.

"Again Potter, it is not music, muggle or not. And what kind of name is Blue October. That makes no sense."

Harry stopped the music. "Listen to the words professor." He started the song over again. When the words began he looked Snape in the eyes and sang along.

_Stop staring, you're the reason I feel so unhappy all the time.  
Look, I've given you everything I know how.  
You're standing on the top of my shoe,  
You're keeping me from gaining ground, yeah.  
Look, I'm sorry if you feel like I let you down._

Snape looked raised an eyebrow and watched as the Harry sang to him.

_Can you tell me what have I done so wrong...to you?  
T-T-T-Tell me, what am I supposed to do?_

As if in a music video Harry was now dancing with the music. Snape couldn't help but be enthralled with watching his muscles move under the very thin and very tight blue shirt harry was wearing. '_Potter damn it_! _When did I start thinking of him as Harry?'_He mentally chastised himself.

_I should be loved by you,  
That I know is true.  
I can't breathe when you're around, no._

I should be held at night,  
That I know is right.  
I can't breathe when you're around.

Now harry was now moving towards him grinning like a Cheshire cat. Harry didn't know what was coming over him. Even with all his Gryffindor courage he hadn't had the guts to tell the professor how he felt about him over the last year but there was something about the music that let him express himself in a way he had been scared to. He had Snape practically pinned to the wall leaning up against the man and one had braced against the wall besides Snape's head.

Snape stared at the boy wide eyed. He could smell his shampoo and the feel of his body against his felt wonderful. He tried pushing himself further into the wall and away from the young man for fear that his body might portray what he was feeling.

_You're too scared,  
Scared of all of it,  
I get that feeling I'm talking to the wall.  
Can you hear me at all?  
Look, my world was shaking, my mind was quaking, my heart kept breaking,  
I threw it against the wall.  
Can anyone feel me at all? _

With that line harry dared to put his hand on Snape's chest. He could feel his heart pounding through his robes. Snape pushed him off.

"I see what you trying to do potter. Trying to scare me off so I'll leave you alone and let you continue to act as if you own this place!" He spat in a rather indignant tone. But Harry continued. This time slinking to the floor and crawling towards the man.

_Can you tell me what have I done so wrong...to you?  
T-T-T-Tell me, what am I supposed to do?  
I got a feeling, you're falling out of love...with me.  
T-T-T-Tell me, who am I supposed to be?_

Harry sat up on his knees now at Snape's feet. The older man was back to bracing the wall and looking down at the boy wide eyed. There was something about those startling, pleading green eyes staring up at him. Snape wanted desperately to reach down and run his hands through the boy's shaggy hair._  
_  
_I should be loved by you  
That I know is true.  
I can't breathe when you're around, no._

I should be held at night,  
That I know is right.  
I can't breathe when you're around.  
Yeah, I can't breathe when you're around.  
Look, I can't breathe.

Harry crawled his way up Snape's body. Running his hands up his legs and briefly over the hardening bulge in the man's pants. Snape cursed himself for allowing a gasp to escape his mouth. Harry continued to feel his way up as he got off of his knees. He reached up and gently pressed his lips onto Snape's. The professor opened his mouth half in shock and half to ask him what the hell he was doing. Harry took this as an opportunity to reach his tongue into the older man's mouth. When Snape didn't respond harry stepped back and stared at the bewildered man. Snape still stood there frozen.

Harry felt a lump in his throat. _I judged the whole situation wrong. I thought…no how could I think that. Now I've gone and ruined everything_. He turned off the music. "I'm sorry sir. I, um…. Harry stuttered.

"You're sorry. Sorry you kissed your greasy old potions professor! Disgusted with yourself potter even if it was some joke!" And in his usual flair he spun around and made his way back to the dungeons.


	2. Chapter 2

******WARNING******This chapter is mature! Children do not read! Mild BDSM and heavy slash and dirty talk of course!

***Note****Obviously I do not own HP or the characters therein. No money is being made by me!*********

Severus stormed into the his quarters slamming the door behind him. He grabbed his bottle of fire whisky taking a swig right from the bottle. _What the hell was that?_ He thought to himself. _Listen to the lyrics?_ Severus had been too focused on a writhing and crawling Harry. His mind flashed back to Harry on his knees. His cock twitched at the thought. _The boy is trying to kill me. That's it! He's trying to kill me slowly by driving me insane._

He threw himself on the couch in front of his fireplace and sat the bottle of Firewisky on the table that stood nearby. He thought he might just stay in his rooms the rest of the break after all. He was pissed. He thought the boy had stopped actively trying to torment him_. "But what if?" Said the little voice in the back of his mind. "What if he wasn't trying to push you away but was trying to tell you something else? What if he actually enjoyed running his hands up your body?" _

He looked over at the bottle of firewhisky and spoke to it. "I must have drunk more than I know I did if I'm thinking Harry Bloody Potter has sexual feelings for me." Just has he returned his gaze back to the fire place he heard a knock at his door.

"Potter go away!" He yelled, but the knocking continued. Finally Snape walked over to the door and opened it. Harry stormed in practically pushing the man out of the way.

"Do come Potter. Don't let the fact that this my quarters stop you." He said in his usual sarcastic drawl.

"You are bloody right prat! You can be so damn insensitive!"

"It appears Potter that I gave you more credit than I should have. I assumed you knew that already."

"In the future when someone pours their heart out to you I hope for their sake that you don't stomp on it like you did mine. You could have just said so without storming out like an insolent child!"

"Oh the Irony nearly gags me! Harry Potter calling me an insolent child! What are you going on about?"

"Did you not hear the lyrics? Are you that dense?" Harry was now angry with his fists balled at his sides.

"It wasn't for lack of trying." Snape blurted out without realizing the confession he had made. Harry smiled and unclenched his fists, instead crossing his arms over his chest.

"Was it that you were too distracted?" Potter said with a smirk that could rival Severus's.

"I haven't the faintest I idea of what you're talking about." He said not looking at Harry as he turned and went back to his couch. Harry came up behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders. Severus stiffened as Harry leaned down and spoke softly in his ear.

"It was a confession _**Professor**_." He said professor slowly and with emphasis on the word which caused a shiver go through the older man. Harry continued. "I was trying to tell you how I really feel about you. How I long for you. For your touch." Harry began to run one of his fingers up and down Severus's bicep.

"You should know I have many many fantasies that all star you." Harry continued. Severus shifted on the couch turning just enough to grab the young man by the shirt and pull him in for a kiss. The angle was odd and rather than breaking the kiss by walking around the couch Harry chose to crawl over the back. He landed straddling his now horny potions professor. He wrapped his arms around his neck and the older man responded by wrapping his around Harry's waist. They leaned into each other for a kiss deeper than before. Their tongues passed over eachothers in a play for dominance. Harry ground his hips into his professor's lap causing their hard members to rub each other through the much too restraining fabric.

"Potter! Keep that up and this will end all too soon!" He spat at the boy through clenched teeth.

"You're too pent up professor. I think you need a little release." Harry said smiling as he slid off of his lap and down on his knees. Severus held his breath as Harry reached for his zipper and slowly pulled it down. He reached in and freed the thick cock that was in desperate need of attention.

"Harry…Stop." Severus said reaching down to push Harry back. "You're still my student Harry. We shouldn't be doing this. You should go back to your room." Rather than getting angry or pouting Harry laughed. Severus looked at him thinking the boy obvious has lost his mind. "What do you think is so funny boy."

"You! Oh professor if you could see yourself! Trying to look all stern with your cock very much erect sticking straight up out of your pants." Severus pursed his lips and looked at the boy very sternly. He reached for dick to put it back in his pants when Harry's hand stopped him.

"Don't you dare! I'll hex you to bits if you put that away now damn it! First of all I'm of age. Secondly there is no explicit rule against teachers and students in a relationship at Hogwarts so long as certain guidelines are followed. I've already researched this." Severus raised an eyebrow. "Yes professor I can do research. And thirdly I am aware that you are still my teacher. There are many things you have yet to teach me." Harry said with his Cheshire grin grabbing the man's cock causing him to gasp. Severus leaned back on the couch and Harry leaned in. He wasn't sure who moaned as he ran his tongue up the long shaft. He ran his fingers over the leaking tip and then brought them to his lips sucking on each finger.

Severus thought it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. With a now wet hand Harry began to work on Severus's cock, getting the feel of it, before opening his mouth wide and sucking it in. Severus had to do everything he could to keep from coming as soon as the warm mouth engulfed him. He clutched at the couch cushions as all he wanted to do was grab the boy's head and ravage his sweet little mouth. He would not hurt him so he forced himself to remain still. Harry moved up and down the shaft dragging his tongue along the way. Then he relaxed his throat and swallowed every inch of the man. It wasn't much longer before Severus couldn't hold off anymore and came shooting the hot cream down the boy's throat who struggled to swallow every drop.

Harry climbed on the couch panting and Severus reached over for wet passionate kiss. Both leaned back trying to catch their breath.

When he could finally get his thoughts together Severus looked over at the boy on his couch. His hair was little messier than normal and his lips and cheeks were flushed. He smiled at the boy. "The debauched look looks good on you. Now strip."

"Yes sir!" Harry said eagerly. He was far too horny to stop and be seductive so he quickly threw off his close and Severus was amused as harry nearly tripped trying to get his pants off.

Now get back on the couch. Sit facing me with your back against the arm of the couch." Harry was a little confused but did as he was told. "Good now I want you to touch yourself." Severus continued. "Tell me about your fantasies. What do you think about as you take your cock in hand at night?"

Harry moaned. He yearned for Severus to touch him but this was fun as well. "Well, I think about your wonderful voice and you ordering me do to things." Harry said sliding his hand up and down his cock very slowly and lightly. He was close and he didn't think Severus would be too happy if he came already.

"What am I ordering you to do Harry?" Severus asked as his eyes were focused on the gorgeous young man before him. But Harry's eyes were closed picturing Severus commanding things of him.

"You order me on my knees and force me to suck you off. Your hands are twisted in my hair as you roughly fuck my face. Oh professor I love sucking your cock! I love the feel of it in my mouth." Harry moaned and his hand began to speed up. Severus has to bite his lip to keep himself quiet. "You order me to bend over your desk as you inspect me for your use. I'm forced to stay still as you stick a plug up my arse. You pull out a flogger and start to whip me."

Severus mouth dropped. He had no idea this sweet young man who so valiantly killed the dark lord was actually a wonton little submissive. His cock was now standing at full attention again and it looked like Harry wasn't going to last much longer.

"After you whip me and….._Pant, Pant_, my arse and back and thighs are…_Pant_.. red enough to your liking you take the plug out and fuck me. Oh god..oh fuck..Severus!" Harry said cumming heavy over himself and Severus's couch.

When he opened his eyes he saw a very flush Severus with his mouth still hanging open. Severus quickly closed his mouth and though about how lucky he was. Harry thought he was horrified. "I'm sorry sir. You must think I'm a freak. A big perverted freak. I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" But before Harry could finish Severus grabbed him pulling him for a deep kiss has his hands traveled all over the boy.

"You are delicious. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You should know I'm going to fuck you stupid now." Harry smiled and Severus accio'd some lube. "Now turn around, your ass facing me and your hands holding on to the coffee table for support." Harry obeyed. His breath hitched as Severus slid a well-oiled finger into his bottom. Soon a second finger was added and a third. Harry was writhing and moaning. He would have sworn he saw stars when the older man hit that glorious bundle of nerves.

"Dear god please fuck me already!" Harry cried when he thought he couldn't take anymore.

"Eager little one?" Severus smirked. Truth was he was eager as well. He pull Harry back to him and slowly slid the young man onto cock. After Several minutes of slowly easing it in, Harry was finally impaled and Severus was clenching his teeth to keep from coming.

"Oh god..feels..so..good." Harry moaned as he started to raise himself up a little and plunge himself down on the man. The slight pain started to subside and soon Harry was lost in a bundle of nerves of pleasure. Severus grabbed the boy by the hips as he quickly pushed himself up into the boy just to pull out and do it over and over again. Harry was babbling incoherently which Severus thought sounded like music to his ears.

"Come for me Harry." Severus ordered and Harry grabbed his cock and quickly came again. In the process the muscles surrounding Severus's member constricted he too came. Harry moaned and somehow felt completed he felt Severus's warmth spread through him.

They both groaned as Harry lifted up off of Severus and fell to the couch. Both looked thoroughly wrecked with their heads thrown back trying to catch their breath. Harry looked over at Severus and despite being covered with a light layer of sweat thought the man looked beautiful and moved over to snuggle up against him.

"Well, we've sullied the couch. One item of furniture down, a dozen to go." Harry said biting his lip while awaiting Severus's response. He was worried that this was just going to be a one time deal. Little did he know the man feared the same thing. Severus's heart beamed thinking that Harry wanted to do this with him again and quite frequently.

"I'm an old man Harry. So I think the bed might be a good idea next time. But we most definitely have to give that desk idea a try." Both men smiled at each other practically beaming. "I also owe you an apology." Harry stopped smiling and gave the man a worried look.

"It seems there is a place for muggle music in the wizarding world." Severus said as the smile returned to Harry's face.


End file.
